


Protection

by HeiressofChaos



Series: Homunculi at Home [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiressofChaos/pseuds/HeiressofChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy knew that the State Alchemists considered him a demon and that was just fine with him. As long as what was left of his family was safe, including their newest edition, he would gladly give up his humanity. What was left of it, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

Envy looked around. It was nearly midnight and his brothers and sister were sleeping. Lust lay on her divan with Gluttony at her feet. Greed was curled up on the floor with a blanket. The older homunculus turned his gaze to the bed where Wrath was snuggled into Pride's side.

Pride. Formerly known as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. His younger brother, Alphonse, had unknowingly transformed his brother into a homunculus after Ed had died to gain Al's body back. When Pride had woken he had no memory. Envy found him and instinctually understood what had happened. So, taking the boy by the hand, Envy led the new homunculus to his home. After explaining to the other's what had happened, Elric was accepted into their family and given the name Pride.

Lust had doted on both Pride and Wrath, giving them a mother's love. While the alchemists believed that homunculi had no feelings or a sense of humanity, it was just the opposite. They could not be as close as they were unless they had feelings. Lust was the loving mother and Envy the protective father. The other sins were their children.

Envy refused to show his compassion and caring outside their home. He cared for them and that was why he fought. He gave up his sense of humanity because he refused to give up anyone that he cared about.

Envy walked over to the bed and sat on the edge looking at the newest addition to his family. Was all of this worth it? Was it worth the loss of his humanity and the embrace of violence? Wrath started to whimper and Pride absentmindedly began to stroke the boy's hair. Envy smiled as Wrath calmed and lay down on the bed. Pride unconsciously moved closer to him. As he pet his newest brother he realized that yes, to protect his family, anything was worth it.

"I promise all of you, nothing will ever hurt you. Not while I'm around." With that, he drifted off to sleep, curled protectively around Pride and Wrath. He never saw Lust wake up and listen to his promise. She smiled.

"We all know it, Envy. We all know." She went back to sleep, thinking how lucky she was to have Envy and the others as her family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first effort on this site. Please let me know how I am doing and what I can improve in my writing!


End file.
